Timmy's nightmare
by voice of morgoth
Summary: Just a little thing I never got around to posting. I'm working on a new story as well, and will probably jump to the Loud House fandom


_Timmy waits outside the school, the day bright and cheerful as he looks out. But she isn't there. It'll be fine, she'll be here. Timmy waits while his friends wander out past him, giving him nods of friendship and sympathy. They're sad for him, because now he's running. He's running to the hospital; Vicky's there waiting for him, clinging to life._

" _Vicky!"_

" _It's okay, twerp. I'm here for you."_

 _Timmy walks in and curls up next to her, the pain overwhelming him as nurses and doctors wander in and out of the room, day turning to night and back as he holds her close._

" _Don't leave, Timmy. Please."_

" _Vicky, I'm staying."_

" _Timmy. Tell me a story."_

 _Timmy takes out a book, a collection of memories and dreams he shared with his two guardians._

 _This is the story of an average kid no one understood. He was bullied at school and he never had any friends, but one day it changed. Two fish swimming amongst the others in the pet store; one's eyes were shimmering emeralds and the other's were pink rubies glimmering with kindness. The fish smiled at the boy, who gladly took them home. They shared wonderful adventures in the night, their shared dreams taking them amongst the star and back through time, adventures cascading across eternity with their godchild._

 _Timmy shares his adventures with Vicky as she listens intently. Timmy is now crying. Crying because Vicky is gone, and the rain is pouring outside. Timmy approaches the casket, guarded by his parents and godparents._

" _Why weren't you there?" he shouts at his green and pink eyed protectors._

" _We couldn't. It's against the rules."_

" _Fuck your rules! What's the point if they can't bring back the person who matters most to me?!"_

" _We can't disobey. You can't disobey."_

" _Then why don't you just die!"_

 _His guardians obey. His parents and godparents float up, their deadened eyes hollowing into blackness as they float to the sky, bobbing at the surface of the heavens. Timmy is falling, ever so far now. The crying boy crashes into a land of chaos and death, surrounded by the fire of a thousand dead stars. A lone shade awaits him, lounging on an invisible throne as it ponders the tearful boy._

" _Why are you here?"_

" _Bring her back!"_

" _I'm sorry, I have no idea what you're talking about. Do you want some pancakes?"_

" _I don't care about pancakes. I want Vicky back!"_

" _I think you might be dreaming. Here, have some dream pancakes."_

 _Timmy is back at home, his cheerful parents serving up a batch of homemade pancakes as their eyes bleed tears._

" _Here's your pancakes son." the bloody eyed puppets say in unison._

" _I don't want pancakes! Give me back Vicky!"_

" _Vicky isn't here right now. Leave a message after the beep. BEEP!"_

 _Timmy grabs the phone and holds it up to his face, tears falling down and flooding the room._

" _Vicky, I love you! I'll never stop loving you, even after everything that's happened! Vicky!"_

"Vicky… Vicky." Timmy mumbles as he tosses and turns. He jolts awake, breathing heavily as his eyes dart around the blackened room.

"Fuck." he mumbles as he turns about, tossing his sheets away from his sweat-covered body. Timmy moves around, shifting himself out of the bed and onto the floor. He stumbles out the door and down towards the living room, passing into the kitchen. He fumbles as he retrieves a glass from the cupboard, going over to the sink and getting a glass of water. He downs several glasses before walking back up the stairs and going into the bathroom.

" _You've been reading too many tragedies, brain. Go see a comedy tomorrow or something."_

As Timmy returns from the bathroom, he spots a light flick on below. He walks back down the stairs to greet Vicky, wearing a light green t-shirt and black panties.

"Hey, twerp. Just need to use the bathroom." she says as she walks past and up the stairs. When she comes back down, Timmy is sitting on the stairs waiting.

"Vicky, you mind if I stay with you for the night?"

"What's wrong, did little Timmy have a bad dream?" Vicky teases as she sits down next to the seventeen year old. He looks down, half embarrassed and half sad as tears form in his eyes.

"I dreamed you were gone."

"I'm not leaving you, twerp."

"No, 'gone' gone. We spent the last moments together, and then there was a funeral… and…"

Timmy's tears start flowing, the nightmare jolting back into his memory as he remembers the pain of loss. Vicky wraps her arm around Timmy, pulling him into an embrace as she kisses his cheek.

"Thank you." Timmy whispers.

The two stand up and walk towards Vicky's room. Timmy follows her in, walking over to the bed as Vicky turns off the light to her room. Vicky gets in and pulls the sheets over the pair, uniting the lovers under the blankets. Timmy snuggles up close, rubbing his fingers against her soft, warm skin and taking a deep breath of her hair.

"You're weird." Vicky says in jest.

"I know. It's just… sometimes it never feels like it's enough. No matter how much we hug or cuddle or… do it." Timmy says, blushing at the memories of intimacy he and his lover shared. Vicky smiles warmly before leaning up and kissing the teenager on the lips, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him closer.

"I love you too, Timmy. Always."

Timmy smiles as he closes his eyes, relaxing into the tender embrace.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


End file.
